Sentimientos en el olvido
by K-Inu4ever
Summary: Kagome y Miroku creen que son felices, pero cuando las reencarnaciones de los fallecidos Sango e Inuyasha ingresen a sus vidas, los sentimientos que habían quedado en el olvido volverán a nacer. InuKag MirSan.
1. Default Chapter

_Hola, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, leánla y díganme que opinan._

* * *

**Sentimientos en el olvido **

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente se volteó y contempló a quien dormía a su lado, su esposo, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, ella examinó cada uno de sus gestos y así comenzó a navegar en sus recuerdos, ella no se había casado por amor, pudo haber sido amistad, pero nunca amor, ya que éste murió junto al hombre de su vida, Inuyasha, al recordar su muerte todavía se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y más aún el saber que también lo acompañó a la tumba su mejor amiga, Sango. Los dos murieron en la batalla final contra Naraku, ella tenía unos dieciocho años en ese entonces y las imágenes vinieron tan claras a su mente que pensó que las estaba viviendo de nuevo, Sango murió protegiendo a su hermano y aunque Miroku intentó salvarla ya era demasiado tarde, por otro lado Inuyasha usó lo último de vida que le quedaba para lograr derrotar a Naraku, él terminó librando a Miroku de su maldición.

Los dos sacrificaron todo para librarlos de esa vida que no les correspondía y de esta manera salieron de sus vidas para siempre. Kagome seguía atenta a los gestos de Miroku quien aún dormía plácidamente, ella admiraba la tranquilidad que él tenía, esa fue una de las virtudes que más le ayudó a superar la muerte de Sango, recordó que unas semanas después él le pidió que los llevaran, a Shippo y a él a su mundo, ya que así olvidarían todo los tristes recuerdos que les traía el Sengoku, sobretodo para el pequeño, ella también pensó lo mismo y un día los tres sin decir nada desaparecieron. Vivieron en el templo por un tiempo, bueno ella y Miroku, ellos sobrellevaron juntos la muerte de sus amigos y ella comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía, poco tiempo después él le propuso ser su novia, dijo que estaba seguro que sus ya fallecidos amores hubieran querido que ellos fueran felices, ella aceptó y se mudaron a un departamento, cerca de la universidad de Kagome, en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que Shippo se quedó en el templo, donde había encontrado la familia que tanto buscó. Dos años después se casaron y de este acontecimiento no había pasado más que un año y medio.

Ahora Kagome era escritora y había publicado un libro que hablaba acerca del Sengoku y de cómo un amor prohibido pudo florecer ahí y bueno, Miroku, él era muy inteligente y estudió medicina, ahora trabajaba en un hospital con muy buena paga, más que suficiente para él y Kagome.

Ella volvió a la realidad debido a un aire fresco que entró por la ventana, era un día hermoso, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose sólo la parte del frente dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda, luego se dirigió al baño, y se metió en la tina, el agua aligeró el peso de su cuerpo y la relajó, si le preguntaban que clase de relación tenía con su esposo diría que era una normal, ya que ella y Miroku tenían relaciones, él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y al pensar esto siempre le carcomía el remordimiento por el recuerdo del hanyou, pero a pesar de esto, ellos no habían logrado tener un hijo, alguna razón debía haber, tal vez algo andaba mal con ella o tal vez con él, Kagome siguió pensando hasta que escuchó la voz de Miroku llamándola, salió de la tina y se puso su bata, ahí estaba, despierto al fin, ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Buenos días- al ver su rostro tan cansado se apresuró a hablar- descuida, en seguida te prepararé el desayuno- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Miroku se quedó en la habitación tenía que apurarse o se le haría tarde para ir al hospital.

- La verdad es que anoche estaba tan estresado- dijo al fin saliendo de la habitación ya listo.

- Sí, pero eso no es bueno, de vez en cuando deberías darte un tiempo para descansar... como anoche- terminó de decir Kagome, aún sentía un poco de vergüenza.

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba en la mesa – debemos salir de vez en cuando, si estamos tanto tiempo encerrados nos volveremos locos-

- Tal vez ya lo estamos- dijo Kagome mientras ponía el desayuno frente a su esposo. Miroku se sorprendió al ver el desayuno, cereal, leche, jugo de Naranja y un plátano.

- ¿Estás probando una nueva dieta y yo soy víctima?- dijo mirándola extrañado.

- Claro que no, sólo pensé que debíamos comer más saludablemente, normalmente tomamos sólo café y comemos cualquier cosa en la calle, quizás tu quieras morir joven, pero yo no- dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto y sentándose frente de Miroku.

- Oye, Miroku, tu crees que puedas hacerme unos exámenes en el hospital, quisiera saber si existe una razón por la cual no he quedado embarazada aún- dijo Kagome mirando a su esposo.

- Sí, claro, pero no veo la razón, sabes que si aún no tenemos un hijo por algo debe ser- dijo él tranquilamente.

- Sí, pero aún así, quiero realizarme las pruebas, por favor-

- Está bien, pasa más tarde por el hospital, luego salimos a comer- dijo terminando de desayunar.

- Muy bien- Kagome se puso de pie y recogió los platos, mientras que Miroku iba por su maletín .

- Ya me voy, te veo luego- dijo Miroku mientras le daba un corto beso- Adiós- desapareció detrás de la puerta, Kagome se volvió a quedar sola, aunque no estaba triste, ese día se haría los exámenes y si no había nada mal no había de que preocuparse, una de las cosas que ella más deseaba era tener un bebé, ya que él sería la luz que iluminaría la oscuridad que a veces Kagome sentía muy dentro de su alma.

- Mejor me apresuro a ordenar la casa – dijo mientras terminaba de lavar los platos y se dirigía a la habitación.

Le tomó cerca de una hora terminar de arreglar su habitación. Y es que entre ella y Miroku dejaban el cuarto en un desorden total, sus papeles estaban regados en el piso, pero debía tener mucho cuidado con los papeles de Miroku ya que se podían traspapelar y decirle a una persona que tenía cáncer cuando no era así.

Luego se dedicó a limpiar el resto de la casa que era mucho más fácil, y al final se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir en la computadora portátil, lo que le viniera a la mente, cosas sobre el Sengoku, pero no podía parecía estar bloqueada y es que a veces le resultaba difícil escribir porque los recuerdos asaltaban su mente, dejó la computadora y se dirigió al sofá estaba tan cansada, dormiría tan sólo unos minutos para recuperar energías.

* * *

- RINGGGG- el sonido del teléfono la hizo despertar, corrió a contestar el teléfono.

- Sí, diga-

- ¿Kagome, dónde estás?- era Miroku, pues en la casa, todavía es temprano, sólo hace una hora te fuiste.

- Kagome ya son las doce, es hora del almuerzo, además tenías que venir para hacerte los exámenes -

- Lo siento es que me quedé dormida, no sé ni como sucedió, pero no te preocupes, en un rato estoy ahí- dijo

- Está bien, te espero, adiós- dijo Miroku cortando la comunicación, a Kagome le parecía extraño ella casi nunca dormía tanto pensaba mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, se apresuró a cambiarse y luego de ver que todo estaba en orden salió del edificio, por suerte el hospital estaba cerca y llegaría en unos diez minutos.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando, pero no hizo caso, probablemente era sólo su imaginación pensaba, cuando dobló la curva de la calle se perdió de vista.

Un joven salió detrás de una pared, estaba siguiendo a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, se había perdido de vista. El joven llevaba sus cabellos amarrados en una pequeña trenza negra, y sus oscuros ojos todavía conservaban la altanería que era propia de él.

- Muy pronto nos veremos, Kagome- dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la muchacha.

* * *

_Bueno ahí está qué les pareció, dejen reviews, please._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Holas, les traigo el 2do capi de la historia_

* * *

Kagome llegó al hospital y encontró a Miroku parado en la puerta de este.

- ¿Qué haces afuera, no quedamos en que me harían las pruebas?- dijo Kagome mirando extrañada a Miroku.

- Sí, Kagome pero te demoraste mucho, el laboratorio tiene mucho trabajo en las tardes, por eso te pedí que vinieras en la mañana- dijo el ojiazul.

- Lo siento, me quedé dormida, no sé como pasó- dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada.

Miroku tomó con sus manos el rostro de Kagome y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- Hey, no te preocupes, no tiene importancia, otro día será- dijo- Y mientras creo que te prometí almorzar contigo- le decía mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo, Kagome sonrió, se dirigieron al restaurante que estaba a unas calles del hospital, era un lugar acogedor, pero cómodo a la vez, disfrutaron tranquilos del almuerzo y al terminar pagaron y salieron del establecimiento. No notaron que alguien los había estado observando.

Miroku se despidió rápidamente de Kagome, ya que tenía unos minutos de retraso, mientras que Kagome iba camino al departamento, estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina cuando notó algo que le llamó la atención, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros pasó a su costado, era...Inuyasha, Kagome rápidamente se volteó para observarlo, pero cuando lo hizo el joven ya no estaba. Kagome sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, palpitaba muy agitado y estaba lleno de una emoción que no sentía en años.

La muchacha corrió hasta la otra calle buscando al joven que había visto, pero no había ni un rastro de él, como si no hubiera pasado por ese lugar, decepcionada comenzó a andar nuevamente en dirección a su hogar, Inuyasha, o esa persona que se le parecía tanto, no ,no podía ser otra persona, ella había observado esos ojos tantas veces que resultaría imposible que no fuera él, pero a la vez era una locura, Inuyasha no podía estar ahí y menos en su horma humana, el murió, pero... tal vez como ella, él era una reencarnación. No, quizá se había confundido y la locura ya la estaba rondando, pero la idea de que Inuyasha existiera en esa época, le carcomía por dentro.

En la noche, al llegar a casa, Miroku notó a Kagome ausente, cada vez que le hablaba o le preguntaba algo, ella sólo afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza. Al estar en el dormitorio ya, Miroku le preguntó que era lo que pasaba.

- Kagome, ¿qué te sucede?, te notó distante, ¿pasó algo cuando regresabas a casa en la tarde?- Miroku parecía verdaderamente preocupado y Kagome no le iba a mentir, él era en su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, sí, sucedió algo, pero no fue nada malo- dijo tranquilizando al joven – Miroku, cuando volvía a casa, vi a un hombre, él...él era igual a Inuyasha, pero era humano- desvió su mirada y vio como su esposo cambiaba su expresión preocupada a una reflexiva, meditó unos momentos y luego comenzó a hablar.

- Es muy posible, una reencarnación de Inuyasha en esta época, tú también eres una reencarnación, pero si dices que desapareció sin dejar rastro, tal vez tu mente te engañó- dijo con tranquilidad, el monje se quedó pensando unos minutos más, si lo que Kagome decía era verdad, tal vez Sango también estaba allí.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en una habitación bañada por los rayos de la luna, se podía distinguir a un joven sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirada reflejaba melancolía, pues recordaba otras noches de su vida pasada, junto a la mujer más hermosa que él había conocido.

- Kagome- susurró más bajo incluso que el soplo sutil del viento. Una puerta se abrió, no se podía distinguir el rostro de la persona que acababa de entrar, ya que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

- ¿Pensabas en Kagome?- dijo mientras dejaba ver su rostro, era una joven de largos cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos del mismo color, tomó asiento junto al muchacho y habló.

- No te preocupes, que ya falta muy poco para poder mostrarnos ante ellos- los dos se quedaron allí, en silencio, disfrutando cada uno de sus pensamientos, la muchacha también recordó al joven con el que iba a casarse antes de su infortunada muerte, él sería el hombre que ella jamás dejaría de amar, pero en esos momentos él se encontraba muy lejos , durmiendo con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde la conversación que Kagome tuvo con Miroku, desde ese día Kagome se sentía enferma, no podía sacar de su mente a Inuyasha, tanto era así que incluso lo veía en sueños y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía cuando comenzó a salir con Miroku, volvía a crecer dentro de ella, cada mañana que se despertaba de un sueño con Inuyasha, se sentía culpable, al estar durmiendo con Miroku, pero ella sabía que poco a poco iría cediendo, tal como la primera vez, ese día en especial, Kagome se sentía mal, mientras desayunaban, la muchacha sacó el tema.

- Miroku, ¿crees que pueda ir al hospital?, hace días que me siento enferma- dijo.

- Claro que sí, pasa por allí a las once- respondió, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su maletín.

-Te veo luego, adiós- se despidió con un beso y desapareció por la puerta.

Kagome estaba segura que había comido algo en las estado, ya que tenía muchas náuseas, lo más rápido que pudo se dio un baño y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital.

* * *

Mientras, Miroku estaba en su consultorio, leyendo unos expedientes, pero como no había dormido bien anoche, no podía concentrarse, decidió ir a comprar un café, pero cuando se dirigía allí, le pareció oír una voz familiar... la voz de Sango, rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde escuchó la voz, pero al llegar no había nadie, sólo vio a un anciano sentado en la sala de espera, le preguntó si había visto a una joven de cabellos castaños y él dijo que no.

Desde el pasillo, Sango observaba divertida la escena, antes de que él lo notara, caminó en dirección a la salida, pero vio como en ese preciso instante, Kagome entraba por la puerta principal, en ese momento el miedo la invadió, no podía estar cuidando que los dos no la viera, si no tenía cuidado, la descubrirían, cuando vio que Kagome subía por, corrió a esconderse, la siguió, seguramente iba a encontrarse con Miroku, así que no la verían si estaban los dos juntos.

* * *

Kagome entró al hospital, otra vez tuvo la extraña sensación que estaba siendo observada, se quedó un momento parada allí y luego se dirigió al consultorio de Miroku, al llegar, él no se encontraba allí, así que decidió esperarlo allí, luego de unos minutos vio como él aparecía por la puerta con cara de preocupación, se paró para saludarlo, pero al instante sintió como las fuerzas de su cuerpo se iban y la vista se le nubló.

Sango observaba desde el corredor, lo que le pasaba a Kagome, vio como Miroku salía para buscar ayuda, observó cuando se la llevaron en una camilla , ella también los siguió silenciosamente, contempló cuando la llevaron a hacerle análisis y posteriormente la dejaron descansar en una habitación del hospital.

* * *

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Miroku, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella se preguntaba el motivo, a menos que su desmayo le causara felicidad.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, al parecer sólo la habían recostado allí, al preguntarle a Miroku, el rostro de éste se iluminó.

- Te hicieron unos análisis para conocer la causa de tu desmayo- dijo – Kagome, al fin lo logramos, estás embarazada- terminó de decir Miroku y al instante abrazó a Kagome, ella aún procesaba la información, al fin iba a tener un bebé, lo que tanto había deseado, al fin se hacía realidad.

Fuera de la habitación, Sango lo había escuchado todo.

* * *

_Bueno, a ver qué les parece, dejen reviewss._


	3. Capítulo 3

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, la noticia había hecho arder sus adentros y lo desgarraba suavemente, haciendo el dolor más intenso de lo que él creía humanamente posible. Sango lo observaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, sin poder contener su tristeza, esto no sólo afectaba sus sentimientos, sino también su plan de reaparecer, ahora había una pequeña persona involucrada en esa maraña de emociones. El joven tomó una silla y la lanzó contra la pared despedazándola, lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus orbes azules, la muchacha se acercó lentamente a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tienes que controlarte- dijo entre sollozos – por el bien de todos- su hermoso rostro reflejaba el penetrante sufrimiento que experimentaba, el muchacho se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento- fue capaz de musitar, el silencio atronador de la habitación era agobiante, pero ya habían experimentado esa clase de sensación anteriormente, ahora sólo tenían que ser fuertes.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y medio, y Kagome aún no podía creer que iba a tener un bebé, una vida estaba desarrollándose dentro de ella, y esto la embargaba de inmensa felicidad, desde el momento en que lo supo, su vida sufrió un cambio positivo, Miroku era mucho más atento con ella, no es que no lo fuera antes de esto, pero ahora en verdad sentía que era su esposo y no su mejor amigo, había resultado ser verdad que un hijo une a dos personas de una manera tan especial. Además ya había dejado de tener sueños sobre Inuyasha, ahora sólo tenía tiempo para su bebé y su esposo, esa era su vida y estaba más que satisfecha con ella. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, un gigante ramo de flores la miraba atentamente, y el rostro de un apuesto hombre aparecía tras de él.

- Para la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dijo con voz solemne, Kagome lo miró divertida, nunca se cansaría de esa clase de mimos, incluso su familia había ido a visitarla cuando se enteraron, todos estaban muy felices, Shippo que ahora ya era un adolescente también les había expresado su alegría, pero al parecer algo le molestaba, pero no quiso hablar de eso con nadie, Kagome sospechó que tendría algo que ver con Inuyasha y por esa razón no ahondó más en el tema.

- Debes dejar de gastar nuestro dinero en estas cosas- dijo Kagome tomando las flores para ponerlas en agua – Debemos ahorrar dinero para los gastos que vendrán con el niño- Miroku se acercó a ella , y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el suave cabello de Kagome y aspirando su embriagante aroma.

- Tú sabes que te encantan estos detalles- dijo el ojiazul susurrándole tentadoramente al oído, últimamente, se habían vuelto más íntimos, en todos los sentidos posibles. Kagome no resistió un segundo más y besó a Miroku apasionadamente, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentía como el deseo la hacía arder, él la llevó hasta la habitación y la cena que habían acordado para esa noche, quedó postergada.

* * *

Kagomesalió a comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta en el departamento, la verdad es que no tenía mucho que hacer en casa y la inspiración no acudía a ella cuando se sentaba frente a su instrumento de trabajo, así que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo en cualquier cosa.

El supermercado estaba casi vacío, probablemente debido a que la mayoría de las personas trabajaban por la mañana, pero de esa manera era mejor, todo era más tranquilo, mientras buscaba su paquete de leche habitual.

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Miroku, acerca de tratar de comer más saludablemente por el bebé, el único problema es que en el pasillo había toda una gama de productos diferentes, leche de soya, leche con vitaminas extras y muchos más.

Kagome decidió hablarle a su esposo para que le aconsejara cual comprar, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del hospital donde él trabajaba, al mismo tiempo, cogió un envase de leche de soya para leer la etiqueta nutricional, cuando al fin contestaron, le informaron que Miroku estaba atendiendo una emergencia y no podían interrumpirlo, ella se disculpó y pidió que le avisaran cuando se desocupara. De repente escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

- Disculpe¿va a comprar esa leche de soya?- dijo una voz conocida, Kagome no pudo contener su sorpresa, se volvió y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Sango – Es la última que queda-

- ¡Sango!- el grito había escapado de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarse, todo el supermercado se había vuelto para observarla, incluso la mujer la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó suavemente. Kagome no podía creer que no la reconociera, su emoción se desvaneció al instante y fue reemplazada por la decepción.

- Lo siento, la confundí con otra persona. Aquí tiene- dijo suavemente, acercándose para entregarle el envase, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la vista se le nubló y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

La mujer de cabellos azabaches abría los ojos con lentitud, su vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, el rostro de Miroku apareció frente a ella y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Tienes una extraña manía por los desmayos¿verdad?- dijo dándole un beso, Kagome no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó débilmente, se encontraba en su habitación, al parecer ya había anochecido.

- Los empleados del supermercado llamaron a una ambulancia del hospital y cuando te atendieron, me avisaron y te traje- Kagome todavía recordaba qué le había provocado el desmayo, una mujer muy parecida a Sango, pero no era ella, no había motivo para preocupar a Miroku con tonterías.

- Sí, supongo que no me he estado alimentando bien- dijo a modo de disculpa – Pero sé que tu cuidarás de mí, y me ayudarás a mejorar… del mismo modo que curaste mi corazón- susurró acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso.

_Bueno ahí está el 3er capítulo de la historia, no sé si continuarla...eso dependerá de cuántos reviews me dejen._


End file.
